Haus Stark
Haus Baratheon von Königsmund |Lehnsherr_2 = ab souverän (angefochten von Haus Baratheon von Königsmund) |Nebenlinien = Haus Graustark |Nebenlinien_2 = Haus Karstark |Gründer = Brandon der Erbauer |Gegründet = Zeitalter der Helden |Ahnenwaffe = Eis (zerstört) }} Haus Stark von Winterfell (engl.: House Stark of Winterfell) ist ein Hohes Haus der Sieben Königslande. Die Starks regieren als Wächter des Nordens den Norden. Ihr Sitz Winterfell liegt östlich von Tiefwald Motte und nordöstlich von Burg Cerwyn. Sekundärquellen zufolge zeigt ihr Wappen einen grauen Schattenwolf, der über ein Eisfeld hetzt. Das Motto des Hauses lautet "Der Winter Naht", ganz untypisch eher eine Warnung statt eines sonst in adeligen Häusern üblichen stolzen oder eher ehrenvollen Mottos. Viele der POV-Charaktere in Das Lied von Eis und Feuer sind aus dem Haus Stark. Bräuche & Merkmale Die Mitglieder des Hauses sind in der Regel eher groß, haben lange Gesichter, dunkelbraunes Haar und graue Augen. "Ein Mann, der ein Urteil spricht, sollte es auch vollziehen." Dieser Leitspruch unterscheidet sich von der Tradition der Targaryen oder von Robert Baratheon die einen Henker beschäftigen, um Todesurteile zu vollstrecken, während im Haus Stark der Lord dies mit Eis tut. Die Starks sind das einzige große Haus von Westeros, dass noch den Alten Göttern, statt den Sieben huldigt. Geschichte Die Starks sind eines der ältesten Häuser auf Westeros, sie stammen von den Ersten Menschen ab , die noch vor der Invasion der Andalen nach einer kriegerischen Zeit schließlich friedlich mit den Kindern des Waldes koexistierten und auch deren alte Götter anbeteten. Der erste bekannte Stark, Brandon der Erbauer, soll im Zeitalter der Helden gelebt haben und hat vermutlich Winterfell erbaut. Die Starks herrschten Tausende von Jahren als Könige des Nordens bzw. Winterkönige. Sie sind seit jeher eng mit der Nachtwache verbunden, die eventuell von Brandon initiiert wurde, der als möglicher Erbauer der Mauer gilt. So war der Nachtkönig, der 13. Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, ein Stark, genau wie einige seiner Nachfolger. Oft halfen die Starks den Männern der Nachtwache, sich gegen Angriffe des Freien Volkes zu verteidigen, bspw. als sie zusammen mit Haus Umber die Könige-jenseits-der-Mauer bekämpften. Sandor Clegane meint Sansa gegenüber, dass ihr Geschlecht 8000 Jahre alt sei. König Jon Stark konnte eine Horde Piraten besiegen, die über die Weißklinge in den Norden eingefallen war, und um einen erneuten Überfall zu vermeiden, erbaute er den Wolfsbau an der Mündung des Flusses. Die Burg war dann Sitz von vielen engen Verwandten des jeweiligen Königs des Nordens gewesen, und durch Vererbungen waren sogar Nebenlinien der Starks entstanden. Die bekannteste war Haus Graustark, das den Wolfsbau 500 Jahre lang hielt. Dann aber schlossen sie sich einer Rebellion von Haus Bolton gegen die Starks an und verloren ihren Sitz. Nach den Graustarks war der Wolfsbau zeitweise Sitz vieler Häuser gewesen: Haus Flint besaß sie fast ein Jahrhundert lang, Haus Locke fast 200 Jahre, aber auch Haus Schiefer, Haus Lang, Haus Holzen und Haus Eschwald. Einmal eroberten Räuber von den Drei Schwestern die Burg und führten von hier aus Raubzüge in den Norden aus. König Jons Sohn Rickard besiegte den König der Marschen, heiratete dessen Tochter und brachte so die Eng mit Hilfe von Haus Reet unter die Herrschaft der Starks. Die Boltons waren über Jahrtausende die erbittertsten Widersacher der Starks im Norden, aber vor ca. 1000 Jahren schoren auch sie Treue. Die Verteidigungsanlage des Wolfsbaus weitete sich im Laufe der Zeit zur Stadt Weißwasserhafen aus und wurde oft unter die Regierung eines Stark oder eines wichtigen Vasallen gestellt, bis sie schließlich dauerhaft Haus Manderly als Lehen zugesprochen wurde, einem aus der Weite verbannten Haus, dass sich im Norden niederlassen wollte. Im Krieg jenseits des Wassers zwischen Haus Stark und dem Grünen Tal belagerte Osgut Arryn den Wolfsbau an der Mündung der Weißklinge und sein Sohn Oswin Arryn, genannt die Kralle, brannte die Burg nieder. Als dann der am Ende seiner langen Regierungszeit sehr schwache König Edrick Stark regierte und sein Reich schlecht verteidigte, eroberten sogar einmal Sklavenhändler von den Trittsteinen den Wolfsbau. Sie bearbeiteten die Gefangene mit Brandeisen und Peitsche, bevor sie sie als Sklaven über die Meerenge schickten. In einem sehr strengen Winter eroberte Edricks Urenkel Brandon, genannt Eisauge, den Wolfsbau zurück, als er sich unbemerkt der Burg nähern konnte, denn die Sklavenhändler hatten sich wegen der Kälte nach drinnen verkrochen. Brandon nahm den Sklavenhändlern die Kleidung und überließ sie nackt den Gefangenen, die er unten in den Verliesen vorfand. Angeblich haben die Gefangenen die Eingeweide der Sklavenhändler als Opfergabe in die Äste des Herzbaums der Burg gehängt. Haus Karstark wurde als Nebenlinie gegründet, als Karlon Stark, der jüngere Bruder des Königs, dabei half, einen rebellierenden Lord zu besiegen. Er wurde mit einer Festung für seine Dienste belohnt, die er "Karls Holt" nannte. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte wurde aus "Karls Holt" Karholt und aus "Karholt Starks" "Karstarks". Schließlich gewann König Rodrik Stark die Bäreninsel durch einen Ringkampf gegen einen Recken der Eiseninseln und vergab sie als Lehen an Haus Mormont. Die Starks kämpften auch lange mit Haus Arryn um die Drei Schwestern mit wechselhaftem Erfolg. Targaryen Ära Der letzte König des Nordens war Torrhen Stark, der sich Aegon I. Targaryen beugte zum Ende der Eroberungskriege hin. Seitdem herrschen die Starks als Kronvasallen über den Norden als Wächter des Nordens und Lords von Winterfell. Da die Flotte des Hauses Arryn während der Eroberungskriege weitgehend zerstört worden war, wandte sich König Aegon an die Starks, um die Rebellion der Drei Schwestern unter Marla Sunderland zu beenden. Lord Torrhen heuerte eine Flotte aus Braavos an, welche unter dem Befehl von Ser Warrick Manderly ein Heer von Nordmännern auf die Inseln übersetzte und so zur Unterwerfung der Schwestermänner beitrug. König Aegon besuchte auf seiner letzten königlichen Reise im Jahre zum ersten Mal Winterfell. Lord Cregan Starks Herrschaft dauerte sehr lange. Eine andere Legende handelt von Lord Brandon dem Tochterlosen, und wie sich die Linie der Starks angeblich mit dem Blut des Freien Volkes vermischte. Um das Jahr gabe es eine große Rebellion der Insel Skagos gegen Winterfell, bei der der damalige Lord von Winterfell und Hunderte seiner Vasallen fielen, bevor die Insel schließlich wieder beruhigt werden konnte. Der König-jenseits-der-Mauer Raymun Rotbart vereinte oder das Freie Volk hinter sich und schaffte es , unbemerkt die Mauer zu erklimmen und mit seiner Armee in den Norden einzufallen. Lord Willam Stark und Lord Harmond Umber riefen daraufhin ihre Vasallen zu den Bannern. Sie stellten die Wildlingsarmee beim Langen Sees. Lord Willam wurde im Laufe der Schlacht getötet und enthauptet. Artos Stark, Lord Willams jüngerer Bruder, erschlug Raymun und besiegte schließlich das Wildlingsheer. Raymuns Söhne wurden ebenfalls getötet, doch sein jüngerer Bruder, der Rote Rabe, konnte zurück hinter die Mauer fliehen. Lord Rickard Stark hatte Mitte des 3. Jahrhunderts nach Aegons Landung den Plan, sein Haus mit Verbindungen nach Süden hin zu erweitern, und so verlobte sich sein Erbe Brandon Stark mit Catelyn Tully von Schnellwasser. Petyr Baelish, ein Mündel am Hof von Haus Tully, war aber in Catelyn verliebt und so forderte er Brandon zu einem Zweikampf heraus, obwohl er viel jünger und schwächer war. Brandon gewann den Kampf, tötete Petyr aber nicht, weil Catelyn ihn darum anflehte. In der Zwischenzeit wurde Lyanna Stark mit Robert Baratheon verlobt, der sich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebte. Lyanna ihrerseits konnte diese Liebe nicht ganz erwidern, auch weil sie von Roberts unzähligen Liebschaften wusste. Beim Turnier von Harrenhal im Jahre kam es dann zum Eklat, als der siegreiche Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen nicht seine Gemahlin Elia Martell zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit kürte, sondern Lyanna. Es bleibt ungewiss, welcher Natur die Beziehung der beiden war, aber kurz später verschwand sie zusammen mit Rhaegar. Robert und Brandon Stark glaubten, dass Rhaegar sie entführt hatte. Brandon war auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser, um Catelyn Tully zu heiraten, als er diese Nachricht erfuhr. Er ritt sofort mit einigen hochgeborenen Gefährten nach Königsmund, um vom König Gerechtigkeit zu verlangen und Rhaegar zu töten, wurde dort aber von Aerys II. Targaryen gefangen genommen und später zusammen mit seinem Vater und anderen Adeligen ermordet. Dies führte zu Roberts Rebellion, in der das Haus Stark an der Seite von Haus Baratheon, Haus Arryn und Haus Tully kämpfte. An Stelle von Brandon heiratete nun sein jüngerer Bruder Eddard Stark Catelyn Tully, um die Allianz zu festigen. Er war einer der Hauptkommandierenden der Rebellen. Nach der Plünderung von Königsmund kam es allerdings zu einem kurzen, aber heftigen Streit zwischen Eddard und dem neuen König Robert Baratheon, weil sie die Morde an der Targaryen-Familie und die Rolle des Haus Lennister dabei unterschiedlich bewerteten. Manche Mitglieder des Hauses haben eine gewisse Wildheit in sich, die Rickard Stark und sein Sohn Eddard "Das Wolfsblut" nennen. Laut Rickard hatte Lyanna ein bisschen davon, ihr Bruder Brandon ein wenig mehr und Eddard findet, dass Arya auch davon hat. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell thumb|450px|Die Kutsche von Königin Cersei auf dem Weg nach Winterfell (von Thomas Denmark ©FFG) An dem Tag, als Robb Stark und Jon Schnee sechs Schattenwolfwelpen im Schnee finden und mit Eddard Starks Erlaubnis mit nach Winterfell nehmen, erreicht die Burg auch eine Nachricht von König Robert Baratheon, der Eddard über den Tod Jon Arryns unterrichtet. Außerdem kündigt König Robert an, mitsamt Familie und Hofstaat auf dem Weg nach Winterfell zu sein. Wenig später erreicht König Robert mit einem 300 Mann starken Hofstaat Winterfell. Er bittet Eddard, die neue Hand des Königs zu werden und bietet an, seinen Erben Joffrey Baratheon mit der elfjährigen Sansa Stark zu verloben, um die Häuser enger aneinander zu binden. Haus Stark richtet ein Fest zu Ehren des Königs und seiner Familie aus in der Großen Halle von Winterfell aus. Eddard willigt schließlich in Roberts Angebot ein und beschließt, dass er die beiden Töchter und Bran mit nach Königsmund nehmen wird. Der Rest der Familie soll in Winterfell bleiben. Kurz später wird Bran, der Jaime und Cersei Lennister beim Sex beobachtet, von einem Turm gestoßen und fällt in ein Koma. Catelyn wacht Tag und Nacht an seiner Seite. Eddard verlässt Winterfell zusammen mit einigen Stark-Männern. Am achten Tag nach Brans Sturz versucht ein fremder Mann, ihn zu ermorden, aber Catelyn kann dies mit Hilfe von Sommer verhindern. Sie beschließt, Eddard in Königsmund aufzusuchen, um ihn zu warnen, da sie das Haus Lennister hinter dem Anschlag vermutet. Auf dem Königsweg verteidigt Arya ihren Freund Mycah gegen die Provokationen von Prinz Joffrey, der mit Sansa einen Ausflug unternimmt. Als Resultat dieses Zwischenfalls wird Sansas Schattenwolf Lady anstelle von Nymeria, die in der Zwischenzeit verschwunden ist, hingerichtet. Bran hat in der Zwischenzeit einen prophetischen und visionären Traum, in dem er einer dreiäugigen Krähe begegnet, die ihm das Fliegen beibringen möchte. Catelyn erreicht Königsmund und wird von Petyr Baelish und Lord Varys in Empfang genommen, obwohl sie sich versteckt halten wollte. Sie erfährt von Petyr, dass der Dolch des Attentäters angeblich Tyrion Lennister gehört. Am Abend des zweiten Tags des Turniers der Hand sucht Varys Eddard auf und erklärt ihm, dass die Lennisters König Robert durch den Buhurt umbringen wollten, und dass er nur knapp diesem Plan entkommen sei. Außerdem habe der König nur noch einen einzigen loyalen Freund am Hof, und das sei Eddard. Catelyn Tully nimmt Tyrion Lennister im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg gefangen , um ihm auf Hohenehr den Prozess zu machen , doch er kann sich mit Hilfe einer List selbst befreien. In der Zwischenzeit überfällt Jaime Lennister Eddard auf den Straßen von Königsmund und lässt drei seiner Wachen, darunter Jory Cassel, als Racheaktion für die Entführung Tyrions töten. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Nach dem Kampf, den Bronn gewinnt, werden der Söldner und Tyrion mit Proviant und Pferden ans Bluttor gebracht und dort entlassen, was wegen der Bergstämme wie ein Todesurteil wirkt. Eddard vertritt König Robert, der sich auf der Jagd befindet. Er verspricht drei Rittern aus den Flusslanden und einigen Dorfbewohnern, Ser Gregor Clegane im Namen des Königs zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen für die brutalen Raubzüge, die er auf ihren Ländereien unternommen hat. Da Eddards Bein gebrochen ist, bestimmt er eine Gruppe von drei Rittern, dass sie je 20 ihrer Männer sowie mit 20 Starkmännern in die Westlande ziehen und Ser Gregor sein Todesurteil überbringen sollen. Lord Beric Dondarrion soll die Gruppe anführen. Nach langen Untersuchungen findet Eddard Stark schließlich heraus, was auch schon Jon Arryn herausgefunden hatte: Robert Baratheons Kinder sind in Wirklichkeit die von Jaime Lennister. Eddard droht Cersei, den König darüber zu informieren, sobald dieser von seinem Jagdausflug zurückgekehrt ist. Cersei arrangiert daraufhin einen Jagdunfall, bei dem der König tödlich verwundet wird. Zurück in Königsmund diktiert Robert Eddard seinen letzten Willen, wobei er ihn solange als Regenten einsetzt, bis sein Sohn Joffrey mündig ist. Eddard ersetzt allerdings die Worte ohne Roberts Wissen durch sein Erbe, denn er sieht Stannis Baratheon als den rechtmäßigen Erben des Throns. Am Tag von Roberts Tod lässt Eddard den Kleinen Rat einberufen, um sich als Protektor bestätigen zu lassen, doch Cersei lässt Joffrey den Rat in den Thronsaal bringen, damit er ihm den Treueeid schwört. Eddard lässt Cersei Roberts letzten Willen übergeben und zweifelt Joffreys Legitimität an, doch sie zerreißt das Dokument einfach. Cersei und Eddard wollen sich gegenseitig festnehmen lassen, doch die Goldröcke verraten Eddard, töten die Stark-Männer und nehmen Eddard gefangen. Auch die restlichen Stark-Männer werden am folgenden Tag getötet, namentlich Desmond und Hullen, die in den Ställen sterben, wo Arya sie findet und vermutlich auch Vayon Pool. Während Eddard im Roten Bergfried im Kerker sitzt, überlebt Arya auf den Straßen der Stadt und sucht nach einem Weg aus der Stadt. Sie wird Zeugin von Eddards Geständnis auf dem Platz vor der Großen Septe von Baelor und seiner Hinrichtung. Robb ruft die Stark-Vasallen zu den Fahnen und zieht nach Süden. Er macht Halt in Maidengraben, wo er sich mit den Truppen von Haus Manderly vereint und seine Mutter und Ser Brynden Tully zu ihm stößt. In der Zwischenzeit siegen die Lennister in der Schlacht am Goldzahn und in der Schlacht bei Mummersfurt. Robb entscheidet, seine Truppen aufzuteilen: er schickt die Fußtruppen unter dem Befehl von Lord Roose Bolton den Königsweg hinab, um Lord Tywin Lennister direkt anzugreifen und reitet selbst mit den berittenen Einheiten über die Zwillinge nach Schnellwasser, um den Tullys gegen Jaime Lennister zu Hilfe zu eilen. Jaime besiegt die Flusslords in der Schlacht unter den Mauern von Schnellwasser und kann Ser Edmure Tully gefangen nehmen. Fortan belagert er die Festung, während Lord Tywin auf Robb Starks Täuschungsmanöver hereinfällt und dem vorgetäuschten Angriff auf dem Königsweg entgegen marschiert. Einige Tage später gelangt Robb mit einem Teil seines Heeres zu den Zwillingen. Catelyn Tully verhandelt mit Lord Walder Frey Bedingungen, damit Robb mit einem Teil seiner Armee den Trident überschreiten kann: Enkel des Lords - beide mit Namen Walder - sollen als Mündel nach Winterfell geschickt werden, Olyvar Frey wird Robbs persönlicher Knappe, Arya soll Elmar Frey und Robb eine Tochter Walders seiner Wahl heiraten. Robb nimmt an und teilt das Heer. Der Großteil der Stark-Armee marschiert unter dem Kommando von Roose Bolton den Königsweg entlang nach Süden und trifft in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm auf Lord Tywin. Dieser gewinnt zwar die Schlacht deutlich, erfährt anschließend aber, dass Robb ihn ausgetrickst hat und schon auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser ist. In der Zwischenzeit wird Jon Schnee an der Mauer nach seiner Ausbildung den Kämmerern zugewiesen, wo er zum neuen Lord Kommandanten herangezogen werden soll. Nachdem er den Lord Kommandanten vor einem Wiedergänger gerettet hat , erhält er das Ahnenschwert Langklaue als Belohnung. Er ist hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem Eid der Nachtwache gegenüber und der Liebe zu seiner Familie, wegen der er gern mit in den Krieg ziehen möchte. Jaime Lennister ist unterdessen gelangweilt von der Belagerung von Schnellwasser und reitet einige Male mit nur ein paar Hundert Männern aus. Dies macht sich Robb zunutze und lockt Jaime in eine Falle: in der Schlacht im Wisperwald schlägt Robb Jaime und nimmt ihn, 100 Ritter und ein Dutzend Adelige gefangen. Als die Niederlage schon feststeht, versucht Jaime, sich zu Robb durchzukämpfen, um ihn zum Zweikampf herauszufordern. Dabei erschlägt er Torrhen Karstark, Eddard Karstark und Daryn Hornwald. Einige der Nordmänner wollen Jaime sofort hinrichten, aber Robb erkennt seinen Wert als Geisel und lässt ihn stattdessen streng bewachen. Kurz darauf beendet Robb die Belagerung von Schnellwasser in der Schlacht der Lager, indem er zwei der drei Lennister-Lager auslöschen kann und die Gefangenen befreit, darunter Ser Edmure Tully. Als Lord Tywin davon erfährt, befiehlt er Ser Gregor Clegane, Vargo Hoat und Ser Amory Lorch, die Flusslande erneut zu plündern und marschiert mit seiner Armee nach Harrenhal, um Robb in eine Entscheidungsschlacht zu zwingen. Renly flieht in den Süden und heiratet dort Margaery Tyrell, sodass er genügend Macht hat, um einen berechtigten Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron zu erheben. Durch die Schlacht der Lager wird Schnellwasser von der Belagerung durch Haus Lennister befreit. In einer Ratsversammlung der Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande auf Schnellwasser wird Robb Stark schließlich zum neuen König des Nordens ausgerufen. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Nach der Schlacht der Lager schickt König Robb Ser Cleos Frey von Schnellwasser aus mit Friedensbedingungen nach Königsmund zu Königin Cersei Lennister. Außerdem schickt er Theon nach Peik, um für Unterstützung bei Lord Balon Graufreud zu werben , während er mit seinem Heer nach Westen zieht, um Ser Steffert Lennister entgegenzutreten, der in Casterlystein eine neue Armee aushebt. Lord Balon lehnt das Bündnisangebot allerdings ab und ernennt sich selbst zum König der Eiseninseln. Währenddessen halten Ser Rodrik, Bran und Luwin auf Winterfell ein Erntefest ab, auf dem die meisten Häuser des Nordens erscheinen. Vorrangiges Thema ist die Situation von Lady Donella Hornwald, die ihren Mann und ihren Sohn im Krieg verloren hat und sich nun alleine um das Land ihres Hauses kümmern muss. Am meisten fürchtet sie Ramsay Bolton, der auf Grauenstein Truppen zusammenzieht. Nachdem fast alle Lords der Eiseninseln seinem Ruf gefolgt sind, offenbart König Balon folgenden Kriegsplan: er schickt Aeron Graufreud, Dagmer Spaltkinn und Theon Graufreud mit acht Langschiffen an die Steinige Küste, damit sie dort brandschatzen und einen Angriff vortäuschen, zusätzlich soll Asha Graufreud mit 30 Langschiffen am Seedrachenhorn landen und Tiefwald Motte in einem Handstreich erobern, damit sie einen Brückenkopf errichten können, und Victarion Graufreud soll mit dem Hauptteil der Eisernen Flotte den Salzspeer und Fieber hinauffahren und Maidengraben erobern, damit Robb Stark nicht in den Norden zurückkehren kann. Tyrion antwortet auf Robbs forsches Friedensangebot mit ebenso unmöglichen Gegenforderungen und schickt Ser Cleos zusammen mit Eddards Gebeinen und 100 Rotröcken wieder nach Schnellwasser zurück. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen thumb|350px|Die Invasion der Westlande durch Robb Stark (von Tomasz Jedruszek ©FFG) Nachdem Robb in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt Ser Stefferts Ersatzarmee vernichtet und Steffert dabei stirbt, kann er in den Westlanden frei agieren und nimmt einige Burgen ein, darunter Aschmark. Im Norden kann Ser Rodrik nicht verhindern, dass Ramsay Bolton Lady Donella ein Testament abringt, das ihn zum Erben macht, und sie anschließen dverhungern lässt. In der Folge kämpfen die Häuser Bolton und Manderly um die Länder der Hornwalds. Winterfell fehlt die Stärke, die Kämpfe zu unterbinden, aber Ser Rodrik bringt einen Gefangenen mit nach Winterfell, den er für einen Diener Ramsays hält, der in Wirklichkeit aber Ramsay selbst ist. Die Gebeine Eddard Starks gelangen mit Ser Cleos Frey zurück nach Schnellwasser. Catelyn schickt sie mit Hallis Mollen weiter nach Winterfell. Ser Edmure Tully entwickelt in Robbs Abwesenheit einen eigenen Plan, den anrückenden Lord Tywin in eine Falle zu locken. Ser Edmure Tully kann in der so genannten Schlacht an den Furten Lord Tywin daran hindern, mit seinem Heer über den Roten Arm des Trident überzusetzen, sodass die Armee der Westlande sich Richtung Südosten zurückziehen muss. Er kann in der so genannten Schlacht an den Furten Lord Tywin daran hindern, mit seinem Heer über den Roten Arm des Trident überzusetzen, sodass die Armee der Westlande sich Richtung Südosten zurückziehen muss. In der Zwischenzeit erreicht Winterfell die Nachricht, dass Langschiffe die Steinige Küste plündern, worum sich Benfred Tallhart kümmern soll. Im Norden kann Theon Greufreud Winterfell austricksen: er beauftragt Dagmer, einen Scheinangriff auf Torrhenschanze auszuführen, sodass Ser Rodrick mit 600 Männern aus Winterfell und 300 Männern aus Burg Cerwyn loszieht. Dann nimmt Theon Winterfell in einer Nacht in einem Handstreich ein. Kurze Zeit später können Bran, Rickon, Osha, Hodor, Meera und Jojen Reet aus der Burg fliehen. Theon nimmt am nächsten Morgen die Verfolgung auf, aber ihre Spur verliert sich schnell im Wolfswald. Theon lässt die Nachricht verbreiten, dass Bran und Rickon tot sind. Zum Beweis zeigt er Winterfell die geteerten Köpfe zweier Jungen, die allerdings von zwei Müllersjungen stammen. Ser Rodrik kann Dagmer in der Schlacht von Torrhenschanze schnell besiegen und marschiert Richtung Winterfell zurück. Asha Graufreud verwehrt ihrem Bruder Unterstützung, sodass er nur mit wenigen Männern die Burg verteidigen kann. Etwas zur selben Zeit schafft es Lord Roose Bolton, der auf Harrenhal marschiert, Vargo Hoat und die Tapferen Kameraden dazu zu bringen, die Seiten zu wechseln. Arya hilft ohne es zu wissen bei der List, mit der Lord Bolton Ser Amory Lorchs Garnison überrumpelt und die Burg einnimmt. Arya wird der persönliche Mundschenk von Roose Bolton, ohne dass sie sich zu erkennen gibt. Nachdem Arya erfährt, dass Lord Bolton die Burg an Vargo Hoat übergeben und in den Norden zurückkehren will, entscheidet sie sich zu fliehen. Zusamme mit Gendry und Heiße Pastete wollen sie sich nach Schnellwasser durchschlagen. Catelyn erfährt in der Zwischenzeit auf Schnellwasser von der vermeintlichen Ermordung von Bran und Rickon. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wird die Verlobung zwischen Joffrey und Sansa aufgelöst, damit der König Margaery Tyrell heiraten kann. Bei Winterfell erscheint Ser Rodrik mit 1000-2000 Nordmännern, um Winterfell zurückzuerobern, das von nur noch 17 Eisenmännern gehalten wird. Als eine Streitmacht von Haus Bolton auftaucht, kommt es zur Schlacht von Winterfell, in der die Boltons den Nordmännern überraschend in den Rücken fallen und vernichten. Bei der folgenden Plünderung von Winterfell töten die Boltons dann Theons kleine Garnison, nehmen ihn selbst und die Frauen von Winterfell gefangen und stecken die Burg in Brand. Die Gruppe um Bran hat Theon getäuscht: während die Schattenwölfe eine falsche Fährte im Wolfswald legten, kehrten die anderen wieder um und versteckten sich in der Gruft von Winterfell. Nach der Plünderung von Winterfell wagen sie sich wieder nach draußen.Sie finden Maester Luwin schwer verwundet im Götterhain, und er weist Osha an, die Stark-Brüder zu trennen. Während Osha mit Rickon und Struppel in den Süden aufbricht, geht der Rest nach Norden. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Catelyn Tully befreit Jaime Lennister heimlich aus dem Verlies lässt ihn von Brienne und Ser Cleos Frey mit einem Boot über den Roten Arm eskortieren, damit er in Königsmund gegen Sansa Stark und Arya Stark eingetauscht werden soll. Ser Edmure schickt Ser Robin Ryger mit einer Flussgaleere hinterher, doch Brienne kann sie zerstören. Tywin schickt zudem Lord Randyll Tarly in den Norden nach Dämmertal und Ser Gregor Clegane den Königsweg hinauf, damit sie die Nordmänner, die Dämmertal angreifen, in die Zange nehmen können. Die Armee der Nordmänner umfasst etwa ein Drittel der Gesamtstärke von Robbs Männern und wird angeführt von Helman Tallhart und Robett Glauer. Lord Roose Bolton, der offenbar mit Tywin unter einer Decke steckt, hat sie nach Dämmertal geschickt, angeblich auf Robbs Anweisung hin. Das Heer der Nordmänner wird in der Schlacht von Dämmertal vernichtet: Robett Glauer gerät in Gefangenschaft und Helman Tallhart und Harrion Karstark kommen um. Auf einer Sitzung des Kleinen Rats in Königsmund wird beschlossen, Sansa mit Tyrion Lennister zu vermählen. Bei Hochklipp wird Robb verwundet, wenn auch nicht schwer. Jeyne Westerling pflegt ihn in ihrem eigenen Bett, wobei sie sich ineinander verlieben. In der Nacht, in der Robb vom vermeintlichen Tod seiner beiden Brüder Bran und Rickon erfährt, tröstet sie ihn. Nach dieser Liebesnacht heiratet er sie, um ihr Schande zu ersparen. Damit bricht er allerdings das Versprechen, nach dem Krieg eine der Töchter Lord Walder Freys zu ehelichen. Er kehrt nach Schnellwasser zurück, wo er Ser Edmure am Hof für seinen Sieg in der Schlacht an den Furten ehrt, in dann aber unter vier Augen schwer rügt, da er so den Lennister indirekt zum Sieg in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser verholfen und seine Befehle missachtet hat. Catelyn drängt ihn dazu, zu allererst den Norden zurückzuerobern, und Robb ist klar, dass er dazu die Unterstützung Lord Walders wiedergewinnen muss. Zudem vergibt er seine Mutter für die Freilassung Jaimes, was ihm aber zugleich die Feindschaft Lord Rickard Karstark einbringt, der sich um die Rache wegen seiner beiden Söhne gebracht sieht. Als Rickars wenig später die gefangenen Knappen Willem Lennister und Tion Frey im Zorn tötet, wird er von Robb zum Tode verurteilt und hingerichtet. Robb verliert so 300 Reiter der Karstarks, die in der Nacht desertieren und 600 Pferde mitnehmen. Nachdem die Lennisters von dem Plan erfahren haben, dass die Tyrells Sansa mit Willas Tyrell verheiraten wollen, zwingt Lord Tywin Tyrion, Sansa zu heiraten. Cersei schenkt Sansa ein neues Kleid, erklärt ihr aber erst am Tag der Hochzeit, dass sie Tyrion heiraten soll. Die Hochzeitszeremonie findet in der Burgsepte statt, und die Hochzeitsfeier im Kleinen Saal. Hier erst sind die Tyrells anwesend. Sansa fügt sich ihrem Schicksal, wird aber auf der Zeremonie und während der Feier von Joffrey schickaniert. Immerhin erspart ihr Tyrion weitere Schikanen, als Joffrey sie betten möchte. In ihrem Gemach bringt Tyrion es nicht übers Herz, gegen ihren Willen die Hochzeit zu vollziehen. Robb und Catelyn erfahren am Tag der Flussbestattung Lord Hosters von einer Frey-Delegation von der Schlacht von Winterfell und dem Tod vieler Burgbewohner von Winterfell. Außerdem werden Lord Walders Bedingungen für eine Erneuerung des Bündnisses übermittelt: eine persönliche Entschuldigung Robbs und eine sofortige Heirat zwischen Lord Edmure Tully und Roslin Frey. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Während Robb Stark mit 3500 Männern und Edmure zu dessen Hochzeit zu den Zwillingen aufbricht, bleibt Ser Brynden auf Schnellwasser zurück, um die Burg zu halten. Einige Zeit später verbreitet sich die Nachricht, dass König Balon Graufreud bei einem Sturm von einer Brücke auf Peik gestürzt ist und seine Leiche zwei Tage später ans Ufer gespült wurde. Kurz darauf erscheint dessen Bruder Euron Graufreud aus dem Exil und beansprucht den Meersteinstuhl für sich. Als Lord Sawane Botlin Einspruch erhebt, lässt Euron ihn kurzerhand ertränken. Robb entscheidet sich derweil dazu, Jon Schnee zu legitimieren und zu seinem Erben zu ernennen, damit im Falle seines Todes Winterfell nicht an Sansa und somit an Tyrion Lennister fällt. Er plant, nach der Hochzeit Edmure Tullys mit Roslin Maidengraben zurückzuerobern. Robb und seine Armee erreichen die Zwillinge, wo er sich bei Lord Walder, seinen Töchtern und Enkelinnen entschuldigt. Lord Roose Bolton berichtet Robb, dass seine Nachhut an der Rubinfurt von Ser Gregor Clegane überrascht und in der Schlacht an der Rubinfurt besiegt worden sei. Lord Roose hat auf der sicheren Flussseite 600 Männer zur Absicherung zurückgelassen. Auf der so genannten Roten Hochzeit werden Catelyn , Robb und seine Gefährten von Lord Walder Frey und Lord Roose Bolton verraten und umgebracht. Arya, die die Burg mit Sandor Clegane gerade erreicht hatte, wird von ihm fortgebracht, als das Massaker beginnt. Graufreuds Kopf wird auf den geköpften Körper Robbs genäht und eine Krone aufs Haupt genagelt. Catelyns Leiche wird in den Trident geworfen. Kurz nach der Roten Hochzeit offenbart Lord Tywin in Königsmund Tyrion die Bedingungen, die Lord Walder Frey und Lord Roose Bolton an den Hof gestellt haben: Schnellwasser soll an Ser Emmon Frey verliehen werden, sobald Ser Brynden Tully besiegt worden ist, Lancel Lennister und Dawen Lennister müssen Frey-Töchter heiraten, Wonne Hügel soll einen der Frey-Bastarde ehelichen, sobald sie alt genug ist, und Roose Bolton wird Wächter des Nordens und nimmt (eine falsche) Arya Stark mit nach Grauenstein, um sie mit Ramsay Schnee zu vermählen. Außerdem soll Tyrions und Sansas Sohn nach Tywins Willen im nächsten Frühjahr das Erbe von Winterfell antreten. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Lord Roose Bolton lässt Winterfell provisorisch wieder aufbauen, um die Hochzeit seines legitimierten Bastardsohns Ramsay Bolton mit Jeyne Pool, die er als Arya Stark ausgibt, zu zelebrieren. Das Heer der Boltons und der Freys lagert indes auf dem Hof der Burg. Während der Hochzeit erfährt Lord Roose, dass Stannis Baratheon von Tiefwald Motte losmarschiert ist und Winterfell in ungefähr 14 Tagen erreichen wird. Ramsay wird mit der Heirat Lord von Winterfell. Haus Stark am Ende des 3. Jhs. * Lord {Eddard Stark}, Lord von Winterfell, Wächter des Nordens. Verheiratet mit Lady {Catelyn Tully}. Geköpft von Ser Ilyn Payn. ** König {Robb Stark}, bekannt als der Junge Wolf, ältester Sohn und Erbe. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters Eddard Lord von Winterfell und später König des Nordens. Verheiratet mit Lady Jeyne Westerling. Getötet von Lord Roose Bolton. ** Lady Sansa Stark, älteste Tochter, für vermisst gehalten, jetzt Alayne Stein. ** Lady Arya Stark, zweite Tochter, vermisst und für tot gehalten, zur Zeit in Braavos. ** Bran Stark, zweiter Sohn, für tot gehalten, auf der anderen Seite der Mauer. ** Rickon Stark, dritter Sohn, für tot gehalten, auf dem Weg nach Skagos ** {Jon Schnee}, Bastard von Eddard Stark, Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, von seinen Brüdern erstochen, wahrscheinlich tot. * {Brandon Stark}, Eddards älterer Bruder, ermordet auf den Befehl von Aerys II. Targaryen. * Lady {Lyanna Stark}, Eddards Schwester, gestorben in den Bergen von Dorne. * Benjen Stark, Eddards jüngerer Bruder, Mitglied der Nachtwache, verschollen jenseits der Mauer. Bedienstete & Anhang *Theon Graufreud, Mündel von Lord Eddard Stark seit Balon Graufreuds Aufstand *Maester Luwin, Hauslehrer, Heilkundiger, Berater *Vayon Pool, Haushofmeister von Winterfell **Jeyne Pool, Vayon Pools Tochter und Freundin von Sansa Stark *Ser Rodrik Cassel, Waffenmeister von Winterfell, Onkel von Jory **Beth Cassel, Rodrik Cassels Tochter *Jory Cassel, Hauptmann der Leibgarde Eddards **Alyn, Wache in Winterfell **Desmond, Wache in Winterfell **Donnis, Wache **Gariss, Wache und Jäger **Jacks, Wache **Lew, Wache **Murch, Wache und Jäger **Porther, Wache **Pickeltym, Wache **Tomard, Wache **Varly, Wache *Hullen, Stallmeister **Harwin, Hullens Sohn, Mitglied der Wache von Winterfell **Joseth, ein Stallbursche *Septa Mordane, Erzieherin von Sansa und Arya Stark *Septon Chayle, Hüter der Burgsepte und der Bibliothek *Mikken, Waffenschmied auf Winterfell *Farlen, Hundeführer *Die Alte Nan, Amme der Kinder **Hodor, eigentlich "Walder", Stallbursche und Urenkel der Alten Nan *Gage, der Koch *Osha, eine Wildlingsfrau *Barth, der Braumeister *Syrio Forel, "Tanzlehrer" von Arya Stark Historische Mitglieder Könige des Nordens * siehe : König des Nordens Mitglieder nach der Eroberung * Lord Torrhen Stark, letzter König des Nordens und nach Aegons Eroberungskriegen Lord von Winterfell und Wächter des Nordens. * Brandon Schnee, Bastardbruder von Torrhen. * Lord Brandon Stark, Oberhaupt des Hauses zu Beginn der Herrschaft von König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen. ** Lord Walton Stark, Brandons erster Sohn. ** Lord Alaric Stark, Brandons zweiter Sohn. *** zwei Söhne *** Alarra Stark, Alarics Tochter. * Lord Edric Stark, Alarcis Enkel und Nachfolger. * Lord Ellard Stark, unterstützte den Anspruch von Laenor Velaryon im Großen Rat von * Lord Benjen Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Lysa Locke. ** Lord Rickon Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Gilliane Glauer. *** Lord Cregan Stark, bekannt als der Alte Mann aus dem Norden. ** Bennard Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Margaret Karstark. *** Benjen Stark *** Brandon Stark *** Elric Stark Nachfahren von Cregan * mit seiner ersten Gemahlin, Lady Arra Norrey: ** Rickon Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Jeyne Manderly. *** Lady Serena Stark, verheiratet mit Jon Umber und Edric Stark. *** Lady Sansa Stark, verheiratet mit Jonnel Stark. * mit seiner zweiten Gemahlin, Lady Alysanne Schwarzhain, bekannt als Schwarze Aly: ** Lady Sarra Stark ** Lady Alys Stark ** Lady Raya Stark ** Lady Mariah Stark * mit seiner dritten Gemahlin, Lady Lynara Stark: ** Lord Jonnel Stark, bekannt als Einauge, heiratete Lady Robyn Ryswell und Lady Sansa Stark ** Edric Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Serena Stark *** Cregard Stark, Zwillingsbruder von Torrhen. *** Torrhen Stark, Zwillingsbruder von Cregard. *** Lady Aregelle Stark, verheiratet mit Robard Cerwyn. *** Lady Arrana Stark, verheiratet mit Osric Umber. ** Lady Lyanna Stark ** Lord Barthogan Stark, bekannt als Barth Schwarzschwert. ** Lord Brandon Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Alys Karstark. *** Lord Rodwell Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Myriame Manderly. *** Lord Beron Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Lorra Rois. *** Lady Arsa Stark *** Lonnel Schnee, bekannt als Lonny, Bastardsohn mit Lady Wylla Fenn. Nachfahren von Beron * Lord Beron Stark ** Lord Donnor Stark ** Lord Willam Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Melantha Schwarzhain. *** Lord Edwyle Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Marna Locke. **** Lord Rickard Stark, verheiratet mit Lady Lyarra Stark. *** Lady Joslyn Stark, verheiratet mit Benedikt Rois. *** Brandon Stark, Willams Sohn mit Lady Lyanne Glauer ** Artos Stark, bekannt als der Unversöhnliche, verheiratet mit Lady Lysara Karstark. *** Brandon Stark, Zwillingsbruder von Benjen. *** Benjen Stark, Zwillingsbruder von Brandon. ** Lady Berena Stark ** Lady Alysanne Stark ** Errold Stark ** Rodrik Stark, bekannt als der Wandernde Wolf, verheiratet mit Lady Arya Flint. *** Lady Branda Stark, verheiratet mit Harrold Rogers *** Lady Lyarra Stark, verheiratet mit Rickard Stark. Ehemalige Vasallen Dies bezieht sich auf die Enteignung des Hauses Starks als Wächter des Nordens und der Aberkennung aller Ländereien, Ämter und Besitztümer im Jahr . *Haus Bolton *Haus Cassel *Haus Cerwyn **Haus Kandon *Haus Flint von Flints Finger *Haus Flint von Witwenwacht *Haus Glauer **Haus Ast **Haus Förster **Haus Stamm **Haus Wälder *Haus Hornwald *Haus Karstark *Haus Locke *Haus Manderly *Haus Mollen *Haus Mormont *Haus Pool *Haus Reet **Haus Fenn **Haus Flusskrebs **Haus Grüngut **Haus Marsh **Haus Modder **Haus Morig **Haus Schwarzmoor **Haus Torf *Haus Ryswell *Haus Staublin **Haus Feist *Haus Tallhart *Haus Umber Bergstämme aus dem Norden *Haus Flint von den Bergen *Haus Kleyn *Haus Norrey *Haus Wull Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Stark Stark Kategorie:Haus Stark Stark